


Object of their Desire

by Goodnightwife



Series: Tumblr 500 Follower Fic Reqeusts [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodnightwife/pseuds/Goodnightwife
Summary: Kirk and Spock walk to Medbay to win your heart. May the best man win!!





	Object of their Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr

Captain James T. Kirk and his second in command, Commander Spock, walked as nonchalantly as they could down the corridor of the USS Enterprise with the same goal: you. They would have been running except that there was no true emergency and Jim didn’t want to alarm the crew unnecessarily. Walking as they were, no one could hear their whispered conversation.

“Don’t bother, Spock, she will choose me. Why on earth wouldn’t she?” Jim cast a side glance to his walking companion, seeing the gears in his Vulcan mind turn.

“Captain, you are mistaking. Y/N is a very logical, for a human being. She will undoubtedly will make the most logical choice available to her when presented with our two options. I’m confident that she will choose me.” Spock raised his eyebrow with confidence.

“Spock, please, you are wasting your time. She needs someone who can show her that she is loved and cared for. Someone with emotions!”

“I can show her that she is cared for in ways that are beyond your limited human understanding.”

“How? A rousing game of chess? I’m talking about real emotions, Spock. The entire human experience.”

“Are you inferring that I have no emotions?” Spock paused, turning to face his friend.

“No, Spock, I’m not saying that,” Jim put his hand on Spock’s shoulder even though he knew Spock didn’t like to be touched. “I’m simply saying that given the choice, Y/N will choose someone who can relate to her emotions. You don’t have a lot of experience in that area… yet.”

“Captain… Jim,” the men continued their walk to MedBay. “I have analyzed Y/N’s responses during my interactions with her. She appreciates the delicacy and intricacies of the sciences with an understanding surpassed only by my own. She needs someone who can stimulate her intellect and push her to the greatest heights that she is capable of reaching.”

“I don’t think that’s what a relationship is all about, Spock.”

The men arrived at the Medbay door and paused.

“May the best man win.” Jim said, clapping Spock on the shoulder and entering the Medbay first. Y/N was nowhere to be seen immediately, so they went to ask Bones where his best nurse was hiding.

As they rounded the corner to step into his office, they had their answer. Bones’ arms were wrapped around you, holding you close as he kissed you with such passion that Spock could only raise an eyebrow. You had your arms draped around Bones’ neck, standing on your toes to get as close to him as possible. Jim cleared his throat causing Bones to jump and glare at them.

“Do you mind?” He asked gruffly before slamming his hand on a button on his desk and causing the door to slide closed against Jim and Spock. The two men stood silently as their stared at the grey of Bones' office door in bewilderment.

“Buy you a drink?” Jim asked after a couple seconds, resigning himself to the truth he just saw.

Spock’s eyebrow remained raised as he nodded and turned away from the closed door. As they left Medbay, both men admitted to themselves that you had made the best choice and the best man had indeed won. 


End file.
